


Body Lessons

by HalfwayThrough



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, shamless smut, smuttiest smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayThrough/pseuds/HalfwayThrough
Summary: Rey has come to learn from Kylo Ren, but as she soon discovers he is a master of many things besides the force and she is hungry to learn them all.





	1. Lesson 1 An Introduction

“Rey,” his voice was low and calculated. As if he thought over each word he said very carefully. The girl had to admit, he had a handsome face. The paleness of his skin against the darkness of his robes and hair was very striking and she tried to keep her eyes focused on his eyes and not his lips as he spoke. “I’m glad you’ve chosen me to teach you. You are strong and it would be a shame to see all that potential wasted with an unworthy mentor.” 

Rey nodded, pushing down her own disappoint and frustration with Luke Skywalker. The pair both had their issues with the man but that was a different conversation. She looked out the window of Kylo’s shuttle at the stars smeared against the blackness of space as they passed by. 

“You feel it don’t you,” Rey turned to look at Kylo. He was looking at her expectantly, but she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be feeling. Excitement at getting a teacher, perhaps? Or maybe it was just being in his presence- it seemed to do things to her. Her heart had been beating a mile a minute since she boarded the shuttle, and it had not become any easier to breath when he removed his helmet. Kylo stepped closer to her, his hand hovering as if he may touch her shoulder. The air in her lungs froze. “The darkness- it pulls you, doesn’t it?” 

Rey looked at him. Something was pulling on her heart alright. 

“I feel it in you,” his hand finally landed on her shoulder and Rey felt like she may pass out. He was so close his breath ruffled her hair. She could simply reach out and touch his chest and feel the heart beating beneath his tunic. His eyes closed as he searched her darkness, and Rey let him. The woman, instead, took the opportunity to study his face without him watching. He was deep in thought, his lips hanging open slightly and Rey couldn’t help but wonder what they felt like. Her skin burned at the idea. “The urge is young, yes, but I can help you embrace it.” 

“Please,” Rey said, her hand involuntarily reaching out and touching him on the chest. She hesitated before snapping it back to her own chest, her cheeks red embarrassed by her own want. “I am eager to know my own power.” 

Kylo looked to the pilot’s station where a crew member was at the helm. 

“We still have time before we reach the Finalizer, we can start right away if you like,” there was something behind his dark eyes, something that mirrored the wanting in her own. 

“Yes, I would like that.”

* * *

The shuttle was small but still had quarters for the small crew to sleep. Being Kylo’s private ship he had his own private room as well. It was small but suited their task. There were no chairs to sit at, and instead Kylo motioned for her to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Her body burned bright at the idea, but she tried to hide it as she sat, sinking into the mattress. 

Kylo kneeled down in front of her, his eyes flickering up to meet hers. 

“Have you ever had a student before?” Rey asked, trying to push aside the slow burn that threatened to distract her mind from everything else. She watched his face for his answer. He gave a subtle smirk- so small she could have missed it were it not for her laser focus on his lips- and her heart skipped a beat. 

“No,” he said, “You’re my first real pupil.” 

“Real?” she questioned, leaning further off the bed towards him. 

“A real force user, someone who is of my class,” he said, his eyes traveling her face as he found the words. “Someone who could be as strong as me.” 

“Even stronger?” she added, giving a small smile. 

“We’ll see about that,” he said, lifting his hand so that it hovered by her forehead. “I’m going to push into your mind.”

Rey nodded. The sensation of him entering was smooth, like a fish in water. Rey closed her eyes, following Kylo as he moved around her thoughts. 

“I see Luke has been wasting your time,” he scoffed, brushing past the memories of training on the island. “But, what’s this?” 

He prodded at a thought Rey had tried to conceal. Her heartbeat hummed in her ears as she tried to pull it away from him. 

“Nothing,” she said, her voice catching. 

“You’re safe with me, Rey,” she felt his free hand touch her knee and her eyes snapped open, meeting his gaze. His eyes melted her defenses and the memory exploded in her mind. Every passing moment, every intense feeling, every instance of desire or want for Kylo Ren flooded both of their minds. Her cheeks burned and her core burned hotter. Kylo’s eyes had shut as the memory washed over him, and she waited nervously for his reaction. 

“I- I,” Rey didn’t know if she was going to apologize or run away, but she never had to figure it out. 

The hand that had been hovering by her head, slipped into her hair pulling her forward until their lips met. Rey melted underneath his touch. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her off the bed and against his body. Rey flung her arms around his neck, pressing her lips harder against his. 

His lip, by the way, were perfect. Soft, warm, and deft as they moved against her own. His tongue pressed against her own mouth and gladly parted her lips for him. 

Kylo gripped her harder, standing up and lifting Rey along with him to place her on the bed. He leaned over her, pressing her body into his bed. Rey savored the feeling of his chest against her and suddenly wished there was no barrier between them. She began tugging at her own tunic, desperate to take it off. 

Kylo’s lips moved from hers to her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. His own fingers reached up to meet hers, unbuttoning her tunic and tearing it open to expose her breasts. The cool air hit her skin a mere second before Kylo’s mouth did. His lips descended on her nipple, making her body twitch with excitement. She could feel his tongue circling it, his teeth nibbling at the sensitive skin and she couldn’t help but wiggle under his touch. She bucked her hips up into his and Rey decided there were still too many clothes on. She kicked her boots off the side of the bed, but soon was distracted by a ravenous bite on her breast. Rey cried out before looking down where a purple mark was already cropping up on her white breast. 

Kylo had pulled back and admired his handy work. Rey reached up, grabbing at the neck of his tunic to pull it apart. Suddenly she was back against the bed again, the force pinning her against the sheets. She glanced up and saw Kylo smirking down at her. 

He brought his hand to his mouth, biting down on the fingertip of his glove and slowly pulling it off his hand. He did the same with the other before discarding them behind him. He unzipped his tunic, slowly, first exposing the base of his throat and his Adam’s apple, and then his collar bone. It traveled down until she could see the broad expanse of his chest and the hard muscle of his abs. Kylo shrugged the garment off, freeing his arms from the black fabric. They were large, and thick with muscle. Rey watched as the muscles moved beneath the skin as he gripped the sides of her pants and pulled them off of her. 

The force lifted off her form, only to soon be replaced by Kylo’s body. The sensation of skin on skin was enough to make a woman mad. She arched off the bed, pressing into him as his mouth nibbled and sucked at the base of her neck. Rey lifted her hips again, and grinded them against his, feeling his hardness beneath his pants. 

Her body ached with wanting, and soon Rey became impatient with Kylo’s kisses and shoved him over onto his back. She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, his hardness pressing into her. She steadied herself with hands on his stomach, her fingers spread out to feel as much of the smooth muscle as possible. 

Rey looked down into his face and found his frighteningly clear brown eyes staring back. She leaned down, pressing her lips against his wanting more of his taste on her lips. His cock throbbed under her, and she could wait no longer. 

She slipped onto the bed next to him, allowing his own hands to unbutton his pants. She watched the muscles in his arm ripple again as he moved. Rey slipped out of her opened tunic and soon the pair were both truly naked. 

Rey’s eyes wandered down to his thick, stiff cock. Her mouth watered, and her body ached to have him. 

“Not yet,” he whispered into her, laying on his side. “Turn over.” 

Rey turned away from him, her ass pressing against the hardness of his cock and driving her crazy. Kylo’s hand reached over her hip and between her legs. He massaged her opening, sending electricity through her whole body. His mouth was right by her ear and she could hear his ragged breath as he struggled to wait and not take her right this second. 

He worked her clit, her fingers wet as he explored her further. He pressed a single finger into her, and Rey gasped at the invasion. She bit her lip, trying not to sound so surprised. In truth, she had never been with anyone before and Kylo’s single finger was almost too much for her body to take. How would she take his cock in her if his finger made her gasp out like a whore? 

He moved his finger in her, helping her release the tension she was carrying. 

“Relax,” he whispered into her ear, his low voice sending her heart into another tizzy. She was sure he could make her wet with his voice alone. With her muscles relaxed, one finger didn’t seem like so much. 

He pressed two fingers into her, and she closed her eyes, pressing her hips against his hand as he moved inside of her. 

His hand left her, leaving her skin cold to the air. He raised his fingers in front of her. They were wet with her own juices. 

“You look ready,” he said. 

Kylo rolled onto his back, folding a hand behind his head, his whole body on display for her. 

Rey bit her lip, her eyes drawn to his stiff cock. Nerves were getting the best of her despite her desire. Kylo took himself in hand, rubbing the length of his hardness. 

“No!” Rey swatted his hand away, wanting him all to herself. She took a breath and straddled him, pushing herself down on his cock. 

It was slow, and the feeling of him filling her up made her knees weak and her head light. Eventually she reached the base, and she was sitting on him, filled to the brim. His hands came to her hips, his fingers digging into the skin there. With Kylo’s help, she lifted up again, her body protesting as he began to slid out of her. Suddenly, he grabbed her hips hard and yanked her back down his length. Rey cried out, her muscles gripping him tight. 

Kylo flipped her over, her back pressed into the sheets and him on his knees before her. He started a slow rhythm of thrusting. She closed her eyes, moaning softly whenever he pushed into her again, his head reaching the very limits of her. 

He got faster, pumping into her and shaking her body with the force of his thrusts. Rey gripped the sheets, her moaning growing louder which each push. He yanked her legs up, resting her ankles on his shoulders, which made his cock press deeper into her. 

Rey’s cries of pleasure filled the room, if not the whole shuttle as her body rocked apart. She could feel herself getting there- climbing to the peak of the mountain. She wriggled and twitched under Kylo’s touch and as she opened her eyes she could see he was close to, his thrusts becoming more ragged and desperate as he became closer and closer to climax. 

Their gazes met, and without thinking about it, she was in his mind and he was in hers. Connected they could feel each other’s bodies as they moved as one. Rey felt her own tightness, and the pleasure she was giving to her new mentor. She felt his breath in her own lungs, and his own ecstasy combing with her own and pushing her over the edge. She twitched as she orgasmed, shaking under him as he shuddered and spent himself inside of her. 

They laid there for a moment, panting and admiring the others figure. Aftershocks ran through Rey’s body and she giggled with each new burst of last minute pleasure. She watched Kylo lay down next to her, his skin slick with sweat, his hair matted to his forehead. 

She reached out and traced the scar she had given him. He closed his eyes, as her fingers caressed his skin. 

A knock came at the door. 

“Sir, we’ve arrived at-,” Kylo, eyes still closed, threw his hand out at the door and the voice cut off with a strangled cry. 

“Lessons will not be disturbed.”


	2. Lesson 2 : An Oral History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So it's been nearly a year since I posted the first chapter. I intended this fic to be a fun, pressure free space to practice writing smut. I then put a lot of pressure on myself and ignored it. Go figure. Anyway, I wanted to start on it again and really start to hone my smut craft. So please give me all your feedback and tell me what you'd like to see in future chapters! No weird corner of the bedroom will be left untouched by this fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Her boots were soft and silent against the metal ramp leading them down into the hanger of the Finalizer. Kylo’s rang against the steel, announcing his arrival demanding every soldier within ear’s reach be ready to receive him. She followed behind him, trying to hide the blush that was stuck to her cheeks. Her body was still warm from his passion, her thighs slick with his seed. Officers in their thick wool uniforms eyed her, seeing no restraints on her wrists, and even worse a sabre on her belt. They stopped and one leaned over to Kylo, whispering to the hard shell of his mask. One could hardly tell if he was listening under the expanse of fabric and metal. He turned, profile to her as she discussed with his officers. She could feel his eyes on hers even without seeing them. Her skin grew hot despite the chill of recycled air. 

Soon their quick discussion was over and Kylo started out of the hanger. A string seemed to pull at her lowest rib, begging her to follow him. She shuffled past the men, all of whom seemed to be a head taller than her. Was there a height requirement in the First Order? Or was she feeling specifically small in a new space? 

She hurried after Kylo, catching up and falling into step beside him. 

“Where are we going?” she asked quickly, her nerves getting the best of her. The soft fabric of her garments trailing after her, sticking out against the dark harshness of the ship. 

“You’ll see,” he responded. Rey could hear a smile in his words despite unable to see one. She swallowed back her unease and followed him down various slick hallways until they reached a door. With a quick swoosh it opened and she stepped inside, eager to absorb the environment. 

“I’ll be back in one hour.” Was all he said before the door shut. 

Rey bit her lip and cautiously took in the room around her. It was made up of the same dark colors as the hallways. Black carpet stretched across the floor, with sleek dark cabinets lining the walls. A small table with chrome accents was pressed against a wall with a matching chair beside it. She peeked through a doorway and saw a large bed sitting in the middle of the wall, a large circular window set above it. The stars swept past, just tiny dots in the great expanse of the universe. 

She stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed, watching the galaxies slip by. She was so far from Jakku now. Far from Luke and Finn and the Rebellion. She wondered what they might say when they hear what she’s done. It wasn’t like Luke was going to teach her anything worthwhile. He was too busy stewing in his own guilt and disappointment to give a damn about the universe still spinning around him. 

Her eyes fell on the desk in the other room. From her vantage point on the bed she could see a small slip of yellow poking out of a drawer. She rose and crossed into the living area, yanking open the drawer. Thick sheets of paper were stacked inside, neatly wrapped with twine. A small black pot sat beside it as well as a small brush. 

Writing. No one wrote with ink and paper anymore, it was time consuming and all the information was going to either be uploaded into a hologram or lost to time anyway. Her fingers felt the stiff surface of the paper, savoring the crinkling noise it made beneath her touch. 

The force felt like that, whenever she could touch it. It crackled at the ends of her fingers and shimmied down her spine. It spread across the base of her skull and slinked down to the ends of her toes. It consumed her it a enveloping embrace of electricity. She wanted to feel it more, to harness it. 

Kylo would bring such mastery.

* * *

An hour later the hiss of the door sliding open broke Rey from her thoughts. After slipping into the fresher and cleaning every scrap of moss and island smell from her skin she had spent the rest of the time sitting at the table, looking over the books that were propped up on a small shelf. 

“Reading?” Kylo asked, his voice distorted by the mechanics of his mask.

“Barely, my mind keeps focusing on,” she paused, blushing at her intention. “Other things.” 

He slid his helmet off, setting it on the table beside her stack of books. 

“Other things?” he asked, his full lips pulled into a small smirk. He set one hand on the table’s edge, leaning in closer to her, enveloping her in his scent. Like smoke and sweat, and oddly enough old paper. It was a comforting smell that threatened to take control of her mind if she let it. Rey carefully let out a long breath trying to clear her head. 

“Yeah, um, our upcoming lessons,” Rey said, struggling to find her voice with his body yet again so close to her. 

“I think you’re ready for another one,” he said, standing up right. “What do you of the Jedi?” 

“I know there used to be a lot of them, and then they were destroyed by Lord Vader,” Rey said, pulling at the threads of folklore she had heard at Niima. They are varied. Some said Luke was Vader’s son, some said it was impossible. A lot of scavengers declared the Jedi to be simply a myth. Afterall if there was a force of pure good in the universe how could evil possibly triumph over it? Rey always thought they were real, what myth ends with the bad guy winning? “And that Luke Skywalker revived the traditions.” 

“And failed.” Kylo tacked on quietly, almost in spite of himself. “You know why I think the Jedi keep failing? They starve themselves of passion.” 

Rey raised an eyebrow, but listened carefully. 

“The Jedi were not allowed to love. They believed the emotions involved were too powerful and would cause chaos combined with the power of the force,” he gripped the back of Rey’s chair, leaning over her, his lips nearly touching the shell of her ear. “What they failed to realize is that passion is the source of power.” 

“What do you suggest to create such passion?” Rey asked, her heart racing in her chest. She could feel heat growing within her abdomen, her skin flushing as her mind drifted back to their time in Kylo’s shuttle. The man leaned in further, his warm lips pressing a kiss to her earlobe, before traveling down and bestowing a kiss on her neck right beneath her jaw. 

“Intimacy,” he whispered into her flesh. Rey gasped as his mouth hungry devoured more of her flesh, his tongue slipping across her throat. Her fingers gripped the arms of her chair with white knuckle intensity. 

“Show me,” she sighed. 

Rey felt she was watching herself walk into the bedroom, her pale hand wrapped in Kylo’s black glove. He sat her at the end of the bed, pressing kiss after kiss against her lips. His hands slipped down her body, resting on the top of her pants. Swiftly, he slipped them off of her, letting them fall down to her ankles on the floor. Rey quickly kicked them off, the cool air touching her thighs and making her feel exposed. Then again, she had already been pretty exposed tonight. 

Kylo sank to his knees, his hands resting on her knees. He slowly inched them apart, placing a kiss inside of her thigh as more and more of her was presented. 

Rey felt her entire face flush scarlet. She had felt confident on his shuttle, taking him inside of her with quick desperation. Now, having him look at her slowly and inspect her like this made her want to sink in the sheets and never reappear. Still, she parted her legs for him entirely on display. 

“Rey,” he whispered into her thigh before placing another kiss on the tender skin. “You’re beautiful.” 

If it was possible to get any redder, she did. She doubted any Jedi training routine was quite as flattering or as pleasurable as Kylo’s. 

Suddenly, with a final quick gentle kiss, he moved into position. He hoisted her legs up, resting her thighs on his shoulders as he pulled her closer to him. Rey could feel herself grow wet at the mere prospect of what would happen, a detail that did not go unnoticed. 

“Excited?” he asked, his hungry eyes taking in her womanhood before capturing her gaze. Rey closed her eyes, lying back on the blankets to keep from confronting her thoughts. 

She could feel his hot breath on her skin right before the shocking sensation of his tongue pressing against her clit. Rey gasped, wriggling beneath him as he set a pace exploring her folds. His tongue was ruthless, tasting the wetness that was already present and working her to make more. His lips sucked at the little buddle of nerves, sending shocks up her spine. His hands gripped her thighs, fixating her body in place for his work. She shivered beneath him, moving her hips to meet his mouth and then again away unable to take all of the sensations happening at once. Still, he was relentless, sucking and nibbling at every inch of her, and seemingly taking notes of which combinations produced the best results. 

Soon, Rey was writhing on the bed beneath his mouth, unable to even understand the pleasure that was pulsing through her body. His teeth scrapped against her clit, sending lighting into her very bones. She moaned and gasped, throwing her arms over her face to hide the certainly embarrassing faces she was making. 

Suddenly, she felt cold. Without the touch of his lips against her, she felt alone and empty. 

“Look at me,” Rey propped herself up on her elbows, looking down where Kylo hovered over her sex. His chin was soaked in her own juices, his lips red and swollen from kissing her. Rey’s mouth hung open as she stared into his eyes, heavy lidded and dangerously dark. “I want to watch you come.” 

Rey nodded dumbly, unable to think of any words. He fell back into his work, running the flat of his tongue across her. Rey shook, grabbing the black sheets beneath her and gripping them to keep from screaming. He lapped at her, tasting her and working her until the edge of reason. 

Sweat dripped down her face as he nibbled and sucked at her clit, the sensation almost too much for her body to handle. She moaned loudly, unable to care if the entire ship heard her. Rey closed her eyes, the pressure in her abdomen reaching a breaking point. She could feel herself reaching the peak, feel herself shaking apart. 

“I- I- I-,” she panted, unable to get the words out as she grinded her hips against his mouth. 

“Look at me,” he demanded. Rey’s eyes snapped open, caught in Kylo’s dark gaze. She watched him as he pressed his tongue against her, hitting just the right spot and breaking the dam within her. A scream escaped her throat, her fingers clutching the sheets hard enough to rip them as her orgasm shook her entire frame. 

He rode her through it, sucking on that tender nub of nerves, elongating her pleasure longer than she had ever experienced with her own touch. She shuddered, and with a sigh fell back into the sheets exhausted. 

Rey laid there for a few minutes while Kylo stepped into the fresher. She was still panting when he emerged, his hair wet and his pale body naked but for a towel wrapped around his hips. 

“Did you enjoy that?” he asked, leaning against the doorway. 

“Yes,” she sighed closing her eyes and smiling to herself. “You’re a very good teacher.” 

She felt the bed dip beneath his weight as he laid beside her. An arm wrapped around her waist, the heat of his body pressing against her. She leaned into it, savoring the feeling of his naked skin. He nuzzled his face against her hair before pressing his lips to her ear. 

“I’m the master.”


End file.
